Eric and David kill Shimmer and Shine and get ungrounded
Cast Eric-Himself David-Himself/Evil Genius/Zack E/D's Dad-Diesel E/D's Mom-Kate Ivy-herself Shimmer-Ivy Shine-Shy Girl MumaX992-Wiseguy Announcer-Salli Wave-Kimberly Transcript Eric: Let's us see wants on TV right now! Announcer: And Now on Nick Jr., Shimmer and Shine Eric: Man I hate that girly show, Shimmer and Shine! And besides, that show is for little girls and for toddlers! David: I know, let's kill them both! Eric: OK. (On TV) Eric: Stand back Shimmer and Shine, we are going to kill you! Shimmer: No no no no no no no no no no. Shine: No no no no no no no no no no! Please don't kill us! David: We don't care! Now prepare to die the both of you! (Fight is censored) Eric: Shimmer and Shine are dead. Announcer: We interrupt your program that Shimmer and Shine have been killed so their show isn't coming up on Nick Jr. Let's skip to Little Charmers. E/D's Dad: Eric and David, thank you for killing Shimmer and Shine, you know we hate that show just like Dora and Friends and Strawberry Shortcake! You are now ungrounded. E/D's Mom: We will go to Kristen Konkle's house for her birthday later on. Eric: Thanks Mom and Dad. David: Your the best. Ivy: (Custard's voice) Nooooooooooooooooooooo! (normal voice) I love Shimmer and Shine! starts crying and throwing a tantrum E/D's Mom: Except for her! Ivy, how dare you cry about Shimmer and Shine's death! That is very naughty! Ivy: Mommy, Daddy, why do you have to disrespecting my sadness for this? Eric and David deserve to be grounded what they did to Shimmer and Shine, because is my favorite show! E/D's Dad: We don't care! Ivy, you are - pooey! What is that awful smell? Ivy: Well I don't care what you faggots think, either! Why do you disrespect my sadness? Is it because you hate me? Well fuck you, shit nuggets! I hate you too, and I wish that you were all dead! E/D's Mom: Did you...(checks Ivy's underwear) Oh, my God. You wet and soiled yourself again. Come with me and I will put a clean nappy on. Ivy upstairs for changing (She and Ivy come back) E/D's mom: There. All nice and clean. And your nappy will stay on until you need changing. E/D's Dad: Young lady, consider yourself grounded grounded grounded grounded for not only being a fan of Shimmer and Shine, but talking smack, swearing and for your disrespectful behavior towards us. Naughty girl! E/D's Mom: And you will not going to Kristen Konkle's Birthday this year! Not next year, not ever. Do you understand? Ivy: Good, I never liked that stupid skank bitch Kristen anyway! She is a fugly slut! Fuck her! I hope she dies! Fuck you, I hope you die in a bombing in Iraq! E/D's Dad: How dare you say that! That is very naughty of you! And for this, you will be forced to watch Lloyd in Space, Ren and Stimpy, Angela Anaconda, Sabrina The Animated Series, American Dragon Jake Long, Darkwing Duck, Kim Possible, Brandy and Mr. Whiskers, Recess along with Lilo & Stitch, Rugrats, Rocko's Modern Life, Rocket Power, Codename: Kids Next Door, Steven Universe, Adventure Time, Regular Show, Ben 10, The Wild Thornberrys, Johnny Bravo and a lot of more forever. MumaX992: I Agree with your parents. Now Wave will beat you up with a dagger. Wave the Swallow, beat Ivy up! (Wave appears) Wave: Prepare to be beaten to death with my dagger. (The TV static occurs followed by a technical difficulties sign) (The End) Category:Ungrounded Stuff Category:All Ivy Smith Deserves Category:Ivy Gets Grounded Category:Grounded Videos by MumaX992 Category:Eric Gets Ungrounded